duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!!
! おこせジョルネード !! |Image = |Gallery = DMRP-11 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp11 |Release = September 21, 2019 |Previous = DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai |Block = Gacharange Series |Symbol = }} DMRP-11 Zerobas! Serious Jornado Heaven!! ''' is the 11th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set introduces Jokers cards with the Water civilization. **This also included Jokers with the Blocker ability, as well as the Jokers Tornado keyword action. *The set includes multicolored Twinpacts that are both Allied Civilization and Enemy Civilization. **Both of these pairings have the "Shield Trigger" ability on their spell face. '''Set Breakdown *This set includes 124 cards, including: **7 Ultra Golden Cards **3 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **21 Rares **32 Uncommons **39 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Master Jokers Tornado (マスター トルネード) *Deloop System ( ) This set also introduces the following keyword action; *Jokers Tornado Contents Secret Rare *S1/S1 ZE-RO Ultra Golden Card *G1/G7 Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *G2/G7 Intense Vacuuming Twist *G3/G7 *G4/G7 *G5/G7 *G6/G7 Blackout, ZERO Invasion *G7/G7 *M1/M3 ジョリー・ザ・ジョルネード Jolly the Jornado *M2/M3 ： Code:Heaven *M3/M3 “ ”ブランド Majigod Brand *S1/S12 の *S2/S12 シェムパザーレ *S3/S12 せんすいカンちゃんSensuikanchan *S4/S12 カリヤドネ / ハーミット・サークル Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle *S5/S12 カエル ジャック Frog B Jack *S6/S12 ザハ・エルハ *S7/S12 ウラギリダムス *S8/S12 サマー・オジサマー／ムーン・オジサマー *S9/S12 ・バックラスター DROROOON Backlaster *S10/S12 フェンリ ル *S11/S12 ジャガライガー *S12/S12 Perfect Nature *1/102 の り / キーボード・アクセス Hope, Rainbow of Judgment Bonds / Keyboard Access *2/102 リリックバッハ *3/102 スゴ プロジューサー / りんご はさんにんっ Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls *4/102 スマントガワ *5/102 テンタコル *6/102 ジェリ カギュラ *7/102 *8/102 ピー・タンパン／「はいちゃダメ」 *9/102 ハキリ Hakiri, Leafcry Faerie *10/102 ヴィトラガッタ Vitracutter, Gamukai *11/102 バイナラシャッター *12/102 の ダリファント *13/102 審絆 ジェイラ／フレイム・ジェイル *14/102 音奏 ドーラ *15/102 ♪お りララバイ ♪ Sleeping Lullaby *16/102 -20 *17/102 ラックス *18/102 スッポンジトム Spongetom *19/102 マジン - *20/102 テンマ・ジャオー / モメッティ・アサーチ Tenma Jao / Mometi Asati *21/102 30 シグルネ/ グール チューン Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune *22/102 ギリゾンビ Girizombie, Violent Fur Cat *23/102 ジェ ニー Jereny, Kaisin *24/102 ダダダチッコ・ダッチー Dadadachicco Datchi *25/102 “ ”ヴァル／「 よ、 に ちよ *26/102 ヴァイカー *27/102 “ ” *28/102 マリゴルド Marigold Third *29/102 ピオドーロ/ *30/102 元気健康バラカルビ *31/102 ニランギドラ *32/102 の マーチス *33/102 音奏 ジュリドゥ *34/102 音奏 カッホン *35/102 青守銀 バレン *36/102 音奏 アサラト *37/102 ガチャフェス・チャージャー *38/102 オコ・ラッタ Oko Ratta *39/102 ジェイ- Jay-SHOCKER *40/102 トアミ入道 *41/102 びっくん Bikkubikkun *42/102 ビーチボーイズ *43/102 */ ポコピー/* */ Pokopi, Nigen /* *44/102 ガチャマリン・チャージャー *45/102 ヨモツ 丁-三式 *46/102 魔鳴猫 ギリネッコ *47/102 バールギーノ *48/102 殉罪 ガーディ毒ン *49/102 剛罪 ダ蛮ワラー *50/102 ガチャマジョ・チャージャー *51/102 ポッポーポップコー *52/102 剛罪 ダ蛮ワラー *53/102 POYOYON・ヘイヨー *54/102 スリップ尖車 スピンクル *55/102 ガチャボンバ・チャージャー *56/102 ARIGATO-MEGAHIT! *57/102 イイネ Iine, Fourth *58/102 瞬閃の大地 ザンソーロ *59/102 スピルバグス *60/102 νχ スプノックル *61/102 ガチャリーフ・チャージャー *62/102 カプセル *63/102 ガチャリーフ・チャージャー *64/102 の テュラー Dyura, Live-Saving Will *65/102肖像の図り 史駆 *66/102 聖騎士サーベゾローリ *67/102 *68/102 *69/102 *70/102 *71/102 *72/102 -20 *73/102 *74/102 ヤックマン *75/102 *76/102 *77/102 *78/102 トムのゼリー Tom's Jelly *79/102 *80/102 バミューダ・トライデント *81/102 サーフ Surf a.k.a Invincible *82/102 ソゲキ - *83/102 ラッセル・マーシュ *84/102 *85/102 *86/102 *87/102 *88/102 *89/102 *90/102 *91/102 *92/102 *93/102 *94/102 *95/102 ハッタリ・チュリス *96/102 *97/102 *98/102 *99/102 *100/102 *101/102 シャーマン・ブロッコリー *102/102 Unnumbered Cards */102 バイナラシャッター Bainarashutter */102 大魔王　ウラギリダムス Uragiridamus, Great Demon King */102 魔鳴猫（マネキネコ）　ギリネッコ Girineko, Devilish Cry Cat Cycles Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs